<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(let me be) there for you by lesmiserablol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427029">(let me be) there for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol'>lesmiserablol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-War, oblivious sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka pulls out a clean piece of parchment and starts to write:</p><p>
  <em>Reasons Why Sokka Would Be A Great Bodyguard for Lord Zuko</em>
</p><p>He smiles in satisfaction at the title. Seeing it in writing only makes him feel more confident in this brilliant, two-minute-old idea of his. Zuko is one of his closest friends, and Sokka is a great fighter, he would be the perfect bodyguard! He has the entirety of his trip in the Fire Nation to prove it to Zuko. This is going to be a piece of cake. </p><p>(or, Sokka mistakes his crush for just a strong desire to be a guard for Zuko, and Suki is amused)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1845</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(let me be) there for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph was the one who, two years ago, had someone write and send a letter to Sokka about her visits to the Fire Nation. She talked about the people she bossed around and the pranks she pulled on Zuko, and then had ended the letter with “you should visit him sometime. I think he misses you”.</p><p>Sokka remembered reading that line over and over again.<em> I think he misses you. </em> When he thought about it, he missed Zuko too, his absence making Sokka feel like there was an emptiness in his chest. The war had been over for two and a half years when he got that letter, and he had spent most of that time traveling with Aang, Katara, and Toph herself - when she wasn’t trying to work on her relationship with her parents, practicing metalbending, or hanging around the Fire Nation Palace. A few months earlier, he felt it was time to shake things up a bit. Apart from the occasional spontaneous adventure, he stopped traveling with his friends and stayed home, helping his father and his people as they increased trade with the North to strengthen the Southern Water Tribe. </p><p>Toph’s letter inspired him, and he felt grateful that he took her advice when he showed up for a surprise visit and saw the way that Zuko’s face lit up as he laid eyes on Sokka. They had mainly communicated in writing for so long, so it felt nice to see him in person again. The rush of joy he felt when he saw Zuko’s messenger hawk was multiplied tenfold as Zuko embraced him tightly.</p><p>In the two years since that first trip, Sokka had made a point to visit more often. At first, he came by every other month. Then he started coming once a month. Recently, he found himself traveling to the Fire Nation multiple times a month, either for days or weeks at a time. Not only could he do some of the work coordinating the efforts of the Water Tribes while staying in the Fire Nation, but he got to spend time with one of his closest friends and give him an extra hand.</p><p>Zuko can handle his own, sure, but Sokka could see how heavy of a burden he was trying to bear all on his own. If he wasn’t going to reach out for help, then Sokka was just going to have to give it to him anyway. Zuko liked to have someone to bounce ideas off of, and Sokka was surprised with himself at the suggestions that came out of his mouth when Zuko discussed one of his current bumps in the road. And then there was the fact that Zuko sometimes simply forgot to eat or go to bed at a reasonable time. Sokka was pleased to see that after a few visits, Zuko had made it a habit to be better about those parts of his day without needing Sokka there to remind him.</p><p>Now, as the balloon begins the descent, it takes every ounce of strength that he possesses to not jump out before it touches the ground. During one of his recent visits to the Fire Nation he had thrown himself out too early, remembering how Aang always did it so easily, but it didn’t quite have the effect he was going for.</p><p>“You idiot,” Zuko had said, shaking his head and holding Sokka’s hand as the palace doctors tended to his broken ankle. Sokka really wasn’t in too much pain at that point, but he squeezed his friend’s hand on occasion as if he were so that Zuko wouldn’t dare to let go. You know, just for emotional support. “Aang can do that because he is an airbender. You gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>Sokka pouted. “Well, I realize that now. I was just excited to see you again, sue me.”</p><p>At that, Zuko had blushed and Sokka had grinned in victory, his stomach having the same sensation as when he had been falling from the air balloon.</p><p>This time, he spends the whole ride pacing across the basket, anxious to see his best friend again, and as soon as he sees the familiar red outline in the distance he finally stands still only to bounce in place and start waving enthusiastically.</p><p>The balloon touches the ground and Sokka leaps over the edge while the Kyoshi Warriors start to tie it down and extinguish the fire to let the balloon deflate. Zuko steps forward as Sokka runs toward him in a hug, nearly knocking the two of them over. </p><p>“Sokka! Good to see you,” Zuko said, his voice muffled as he nuzzles into Sokka’s neck. His warm breath against Sokka’s skin makes him shiver just slightly, and after a few moments he pulls back.</p><p>“It’s only been two weeks since I was here,” he points out. </p><p>“That’s still too long. And it was two and a half weeks,” Zuko corrects, then immediately blushes. “Apparently it was too long for you as well since you decided to come earlier than we had planned on.”</p><p>“What can I say, you are just too irresistible,” Sokka laughs, his tone teasing, but he means every word.</p><p>Zuko can detect the sincerity in his voice and blushes even more. One of the Kyoshi warriors takes a step forward and clears her throat and Sokka is suddenly very aware that when they pulled back from the hug, they hadn’t left each other’s arms, and he steps away quickly. He misses Zuko’s warmth instantly, which is strange considering how hot the weather is even as the sun hangs low on the horizon.</p><p>“Lord Zuko, we should return to the palace,” the warrior says firmly, and Sokka frowns.</p><p>“Whoa, where’s the fire? I just got here! Can’t we stop at the Caldera Market or something first? I would kill for some fried komodo chicken on a stick,” Sokka says.</p><p>“Well...” Zuko begins.</p><p>“You didn’t tell him, did you?”</p><p>Sokka turns around to see a familiar face taking care of the balloon, and he runs to her. “Suki!”</p><p>“Hi Sokka.” She smiles as she hugs him back for a second before letting go to look between him and Zuko. “I’m assuming you didn’t tell him.”</p><p>“Tell me what?” Sokka frowns, and Zuko won’t meet his eyes.</p><p>“It was just a few days ago, I thought we could wait and tell him in person,” Zuko explains to Suki.</p><p>“Tell me what?” Sokka repeats.</p><p>“There was another attempt on the Fire Lord’s life earlier this week,” Suki tells him. “It wasn’t close to being successful, but we should return to the palace now, just to be safe.”</p><p>She begins to lead Zuko and Sokka as well as the other warriors (now that he thinks about it, there are a couple more than usual) out of the field behind the palace walls that they use for boarding and landing personal air balloons. Sokka picks up his bag that he uses for traveling and he has a pit in his stomach as he falls into step next to Zuko, frowning.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sokka asks, gently grabbing his forearm. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Zuko answers, and he sheepishly glances at his friend. “Especially now that you’re here. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, I understand,” Sokka insists. </p><p>“They didn’t even want me to leave the palace to come and meet you when you landed,” Zuko says. “I had to remind Suki that I would be fine, if anything, you would be there to keep an eye on me.”</p><p>“Damn right,” Sokka says, now slinging his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “And don’t you forget it. No one will dare to come near you when they see me. I have a boomerang.”</p><p>Zuko laughs with him and Sokka doesn’t miss the smile and wink that Suki throws over her shoulder at them. He doesn’t read into it, because suddenly he is struck with an idea. An incredible, brilliant, perfect idea. He smiles as the beginnings of a plan form in his mind.</p><p>When they enter the palace, Zuko starts to lead the way to his room but stops when he notices Sokka walking in the other direction. </p><p>“Where are you going?” he asks, and then his face starts to fall. “Oh, did you not want…?”</p><p>“No!” Sokka says quickly. “It’s not that. I just think I left something behind a while back, I’m going to check real quick.” He hands Zuko his bag. “Can you take this to our room for me? I’ll be right there.”</p><p>It isn’t until he’s turned around and disappeared down the hallway that he realizes how natural it felt to refer to Zuko’s room as theirs. </p><p>To be fair, he and Zuko have been sharing a room for six months. And if the disappointed look that he gave Sokka just now when he thought Sokka wanted to go back to having his personal room is anything to go by, they will continue sharing a room for the foreseeable future.</p><p>As soon as he walks in what he once thought of as his room, he goes to the desk that hasn’t been used for months, figuring he needs to keep his plan under wraps until he has all the details sorted. He pulls out a clean piece of parchment and starts to write:</p><p>
  <em> Reasons Why Sokka Would Be A Great Bodyguard for Lord Zuko </em>
</p><p>He smiles in satisfaction at the title. Seeing it in writing only makes him feel more confident in this brilliant, two-minute-old idea of his. Zuko is one of his closest friends, and Sokka is a great fighter, he would be the perfect bodyguard! He has the entirety of his trip to prove it to Zuko. This is going to be a piece of cake. He just needs to fine tune his thoughts into a convincing argument for his case.</p><p>He makes his way to Zuko’s room, a bounce in his step. He opens the door, ready to start trying out his plan with whatever Zuko wants to spend the rest of the evening doing. He isn’t expecting to see his friend already lying in bed, staring ahead at the ceiling above him. When Sokka walks in he lifts his head and gives a small smile. </p><p>“I left your bag on the floor by your side of the bed,” he says, looking back to the ceiling. </p><p>Sokka closes the door behind him. “Thanks. Are you already going to sleep?”</p><p>“I was just lying down, we can go eat dinner if you want,” Zuko says quietly, trying and failing to suppress a yawn at the end. </p><p>Sokka is feeling pretty hungry, but he also didn’t get any sleep the night before out of excitement to see Zuko again and then he spent all day traveling. Plus, Zuko looks so tired, Sokka figures cuddling his best friend until they fall asleep is the best possible use of the evening for both of them. </p><p>He doesn’t miss the way Zuko’s face lights up as he changes into his sleeping clothes and climbs into bed. Zuko automatically shifts closer and Sokka grabs him to close the distance even more until Zuko’s head is resting on Sokka’s chest, Sokka’s arm around him. Within the minute, Zuko’s breath has evened out, and Sokka smiles at the top of his head. </p><p>His plan can wait until tomorrow. Until then, he feels satisfied with protecting Zuko as he sleeps. Bodyguard or not, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to help him feel safe. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When he wakes up, he notices two things: one, the sun is up. And two, Zuko is still in bed. Usually, these two things cannot exist at the same time, and he wonders if he is dreaming.</p><p>As if he can read his thoughts, Zuko, who had been lying on his side with his back to Sokka, rolls over to face him. “Good morning,” he grins. </p><p>Sokka can’t stop himself from smiling back. “Morning. How on earth are you still in bed? I’ve literally never woken without you having already been up for hours.”</p><p>Zuko rubs his eyes. “I don’t know, I guess...I haven’t been sleeping well. I don’t usually, but it’s been worse since the assassination attempt.”</p><p>His tone is so casual that it pains Sokka. He says assassination attempt like any person would say they’ve been sleeping worse since they lost their favorite pillow. </p><p>“In fact, I haven’t slept this well since...well, since the last time you were here,” Zuko admits. </p><p>“That’s two weeks of poor sleeping,” Sokka frowns. </p><p>“Two and a half weeks,” Zuko says, then he takes a deep breath. “I have dreams, sometimes, that people try and attack me when I sleep. Even though I have Kyoshi Warriors stationed in the hallway at night, every noise I hear sets me on edge. But when you’re here...I can relax. I know you’ll protect me. I know I’m okay. I feel so...safe when I’m with you.”</p><p>It’s a whispered confession. Zuko’s face looks uncertain for a moment, like he hadn’t made the connection until he had said it out loud. But once it’s been said, his face looks more resolved, only a touch of vulnerability still lingering. </p><p>Sokka grins back at him, his hand coming up to brush some hair behind Zuko’s ear. “I feel safe with you, too.”</p><p>The soft memory lingers with him, distracting him to the point that he forgets about his plan for most of that day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, Sokka refocuses on his purpose and decides it’s time to begin working on his list. The only one he needs to convince is- </p><p>“No way.” Suki folds her arms across her chest. </p><p>“Please!” Sokka says. “He needs a break. Plus, it’s tradition!”</p><p>Suki’s eyes narrow. “Are you telling me you and the Fire Lord sneak into the city every time you come here?”</p><p>Sokka winces. Suki is first and foremost his best friend, but she’s also one of Zuko’s guards, and he should be better at choosing his words accordingly. “Maybe? I always take my sword, though. And he either wears a mask or has a hood to disguise himself. We don’t do anything crazy, Suki, I promise.”</p><p>“For some reason, I have a hard time believing that,” she mutters.</p><p>“He’s been cooped up inside ever since the assassination attempt, I can tell he hates it. Please just let me and Zuko go into the city.”</p><p>Suki hesitates, not meeting Sokka’s eyes, and Sokka rushes to convince her while she is on the fence. “This will be a great time for me to test my abilities as Zuko’s personal bodyguard.”</p><p>Her eyebrows shoot up. “His bodyguard? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“It’s this idea I came up with when I got here!” Sokka smiles, excited to share his genius idea with someone, especially Suki. “You see, Zuko has all these amazing warriors keeping him safe, but maybe it gets a little overwhelming. Maybe sometimes what he needs is a bro to be at his side at all times, keeping him safe. I’m making a list of reasons why that should be me.”</p><p>“You want to be the bro at Zuko’s side at all times?” Suki asks, her lips twitching.</p><p>“Well yeah, why not?” Sokka shrugs. “Things back home are going well, and I think I am more than qualified for the job.”</p><p>“Do you even know what a bodyguard does?” she asks. </p><p>“How hard could it be? I just like, protect him and stuff.” </p><p>“Alright, let’s see what you got,” Suki grins. “You two can go into the city, but I’m coming with you and I’m bringing Kye. We will be dressed casually as to not draw attention but we’ll still bring our weapons.”</p><p>“That’s great! Hey, maybe we can even pretend that we’re on a double date, to seem more normal,” Sokka suggests, the thought coming to his mind as he says it. He is really on a roll with these brilliant ideas.</p><p>“A date?” Suki asks, barely concealing her laughter.</p><p>“Well yeah, you’re already bringing your girlfriend, I can take one for the team and act like Zuko’s date.”</p><p>“Wow,” Suki says slowly. “You really are taking one for the team, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sokka nods enthusiastically. “Just add it to the list of why I would be a great boyfriend! I mean,” he says hastily, watching Suki's reaction, "Bodyguard, a great bodyguard."</p><p>An hour later, the four of them are walking out of the palace grounds under the cover of dusk, dressed as Fire Nation citizens out for a visit to the city. Zuko had been excited to hear the news, and he didn’t even complain that Suki and her girlfriend had to come keep an eye on them, too. The two girls walk beside them, holding hands, and Zuko grabs Sokka’s hand to prevent them from losing each other in the crowd.</p><p>Sokka may have failed to mention that they were pretending to be on a date, but with Zuko grabbing his hand and the way he smiles when he turns to Sokka to talk about something, he is playing the part perfectly.</p><p>They enter the streets at the heart of the city and the darkness is replaced with dozens of lanterns hanging overhead. The street is busy, filled with other people also searching for a night out, and even though his face is hidden with a hood Sokka can see and feel the tension leave Zuko’s body as they blend in with the crowd, becoming just normal people for once. </p><p>Sokka is doing an excellent job of proving his abilities as a bodyguard. He really is great at watching Zuko, and it comes so naturally, he can’t believe he has never had this idea before. He even has several moments where he is so distracted by watching Zuko that he forgets what he is supposed to be doing. When he realizes the answer is “watch Zuko”, he smiles to himself and lets himself continue. He is already a pro. </p><p>He notices how Zuko is good at keeping his hood low and his long hair in his face enough to cover the scar pretty well. He notices the habit he has of biting his lip when he’s thinking. He notices the small smile whenever they buy something from a vendor, because even though they can’t see his face, it’s just a habit of his to be polite. He notices how when they find a booth in a restaurant that’s in a dark corner, Zuko sitting with his scar facing the wall and taking his hood off, that he slurps his soup and tries not to choke on his drink when someone says something funny-</p><p>“Sokka,” Suki says from across the table from him, and he jumps as he tears his eyes away from Zuko to look at her. “I asked if you wanted the rest of Kye’s noodles?”</p><p>Sokka beams as he takes the bowl from her, realizing he has been too distracted to eat much since they got here. As he begins to dig in, he feels Zuko’s eyes on him, which honestly just works out so well. He’s a good bodyguard, he can keep his eye on Zuko, and Zuko just happens to be a good bodyguardee and watches out for Sokka in return. It’s a win win. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How did I do?” Sokka grins at Suki. Zuko had already gone to his room and Sokka had made the excuse of needing to walk off some extra energy so he could work on his list, and he had been ecstatic to see her and Kye walking down the halls to Suki’s room. </p><p>Kye and Suki share a pointed look. </p><p>“I think you do a very good job of always keeping an eye on Zuko,” Suki responds simply. </p><p>“Keep it up,” Kye winks, and they wish him a goodnight. </p><p>Sokka finds the paper waiting for him on his desk where he left it, and he smiles in satisfaction at having done well that day. He jots down some notes and then glances at the dark sky outside. Tomorrow, he will continue his efforts. For now, he’s ready to go to sleep. </p><p>As usual, the Kyoshi Warriors in the hallway don’t give him a second glance as he approaches Zuko's door and slips inside, immediately jumping onto his stomach on the large bed in the center of the room.</p><p>Zuko chuckles. “I thought you were supposed to walk off your energy, not use it to jump on my bed.”</p><p>Sokka lifts his head to meet Zuko’s eyes. He is sitting cross legged on his side of the bed, brushing his hair and smiling at Sokka fondly. Sokka feels something warm inside of him and he smiles as he rolls over on his back to look at Zuko upside-down.</p><p>“I always have energy for fooling around on your bed,” he winks, too distracted by the blush on Zuko’s cheeks to pay attention to his own blush. “You know, I will never get tired of how comfortable these mattresses are.”</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, his cheeks still red. “Admit it, you only love me for the perks.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, holding out his hand. “May I?”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t hesitate to hand him the brush, and Sokka sits up and kneels behind Zuko, brushing his hair for him. </p><p>“Did you have fun tonight?” Sokka asks, mesmerized by how Zuko’s hair shines in the soft firelight in the room, the ends of it reaching his lower back. </p><p>“I did, thank you. It was nice to finally leave the palace, it felt so...normal,” Zuko admits. </p><p>“As great of a Fire Lord as you are, I think it’s good for you to act like a normal teenager every now and then.”</p><p>“I’m twenty one,” Zuko reminds him. </p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean. Sneak out with some friends, go window shopping, eat over priced food because it’s the only thing open, go on dates-“</p><p>“Go on dates?” Zuko asks quickly. </p><p>“Oh yeah, Suki and I figured it would look more believable if we pretended the four of us were on a double date.” Sokka has finished brushing through Zuko’s hair, but he doesn’t want to look at Zuko right now, so he starts braiding his hair. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me that,” Zuko says quietly. </p><p>“I was going to, but you were already playing the part so naturally, so I didn’t bother,” Sokka shrugs. </p><p>Zuko’s back is tense, and Sokka frowns. “For what it’s worth, you make a pretty good date.”</p><p>That breaks the tension, and Zuko laughs. “You’re only saying that because I bought you dinner.”</p><p>Sokka laughs, unsure why he had been nervous just moments before. “That did help your case, yeah.”</p><p>He finishes the braid and Zuko gives Sokka a soft smile over his shoulder. A comfortable silence hangs over them as they get under the covers together. Sokka doesn’t hesitate to move close to him, pulling Zuko’s back against his chest and holding him around the waist.</p><p>He falls asleep soon after that, a smile still on his face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The biggest road bump to his plan so far is that until he is officially Zuko’s bodyguard, he can’t stay by his side all the time while he does important Fire Lord Business like attend long meetings with people who all but sneer at seeing Sokka hanging around the palace like he lives there. Which, okay, sure, maybe these days Sokka spends about as much time in the Fire Nation as he does in the Southern Water Tribe, if not more. But that’s not a bad thing, at least not in Sokka’s perspective. </p><p>So while Zuko is stuck talking with these people all day, Sokka finds other things to do. He looks over a letter from Chief Arnook and takes some notes. He adds to his list of reasons to be a bodyguard for Zuko. He checks on the flowers that he had planted in the gardens a few months ago and is pleased to see them flourishing. He writes some letters to Katara and Aang and Toph. He doesn’t want to jinx his plan, but he can’t help adding a “PS: I may or may not become Zuko’s bodyguard. Stay tuned” in the letter to his sister.</p><p>The meeting is shorter than he expected, and he feels his insides do gymnastics when he looks up to see Zuko approaching him in the library. Sokka would tease him for how dopey Zuko’s smile looks but he’s pretty sure he has a similar expression on his face. </p><p>“Are you done?” he asks, trying not to get his hopes up. </p><p>“Yes, for today,” Zuko confirms. “What are you up to?” He takes a seat in the armchair that Sokka is lounging in. It’s a fairly large armchair, but it’s still not meant for two people, which means their sides are pressed together. Sokka doesn’t mind, it feels rather comfortable. And it’s a nice reminder of how tactile Zuko has become over the years considering their friendship started with him shying away from friendly touches. </p><p>“I was looking for something interesting to read, and I found out about this cool inventor. She came up with all kinds of neat ideas but as the war began, the Fire Nation wanted her to develop new weapons. She refused, and continued her peaceful inventions...”</p><p>Sokka is so engrossed in sharing all this cool new information with Zuko that he doesn’t even notice that Zuko’s attention isn’t directed toward the scrolls in Sokka’s lap and on the side table next to him, but on Sokka himself as he tells the story. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sokka is with Suki again, who has the day off and agrees to going to the market with him when he insists on getting a gift for Zuko. It had been the first excuse he could come up with, he had just wanted to get out of the palace after a few days spent confined to the walls, but once he says it he realizes it’s not a bad idea. </p><p>Sokka is staring at a shop window with an impressive display of swords when Suki gasps. Sokka follows her line of sight and immediately walks over to the large stand dedicated solely to flowers, Suki at his side, and they start admiring the different plants and smelling their fragrances. </p><p>“We should get some for Zuko!” Suki suggests. “How about these? They’re pretty.”</p><p>Sokka gives them a quick glance. “No, those make his eyes water, it’s just a minor allergy but still uncomfortable.”</p><p>Suki’s eyebrows shoot up for a second before she controls her expression into something more neutral. “I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re not the one doing a test run of bodyguard duties,” Sokka assures her. </p><p>"Interesting, considering he doesn’t even realize that’s what is happening, and you’re not with him right now to guard him,” she teases. </p><p>“Hey, I’m taking things slow, there is only so much I can do without the title,” Sokka replies. “Plus, I’m still doing my part. What if he had been deathly allergic to those flowers? I just stopped an assassination attempt.” He picks up another flower to smell it before making a face and putting it back immediately. </p><p>“Alright, tough guy. You could get him these roses?” Suki gestures toward a dozen pink flowers and Sokka shakes his head. </p><p>“That’s his least favorite color. Don’t ask him about it, he got very defensive when I implied he doesn’t like it because it’s too feminine. It was a joke, but I still got an earful that day,” Sokka mutters. “Plus, he doesn’t like roses. They’re too basic.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize you knew so much about Zuko’s taste,” Suki hums. </p><p>The owner of the stand approaches them, and Sokka smiles, commenting on the lovely business they have before asking, “Do you have any fire lilies?”</p><p>“Ah,” her lips soften into a smile and looks between them. “The perfect flower for young lovers.”</p><p>“I actually have a girlfriend,” Suki corrects politely. “And he...well, it’s complicated.”</p><p>Sokka gives her a confused look as the owner speaks up again. </p><p>“Oh, my apologies,” she shakes her head, and Sokka waves her off. </p><p>“No worries, I’m just looking for something for my...uh, friend. Very good friend.” Sokka frowns to himself. Why doesn’t that sound right? </p><p>The owner nods. “I have fire lilies on this table over here.” </p><p>A few minutes later, Sokka has an armful of flowers picked out especially for Zuko, grinning at the sweet smell directly in his face. </p><p>“As I was buying these, I remembered, wait, the palace gets flowers delivered all the time. But I figured this is more personal, and he’ll still appreciate it,” Sokka says. He doesn’t know why he feels the need to explain himself to Suki. Why would he be nervous about giving Zuko flowers? </p><p>“It’s very considerate, Sokka,” Suki tells him. “I didn’t know he liked them so much.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s a sucker for them, he thinks they’re beautiful and he loves the meaning because he’s a huge sap for romance, even if he won’t admit it. He took me to see Love Amongst the Dragons the last time I came to visit, talk about cheesy. He said it’s supposed to be more heartfelt, but they always butcher it.”</p><p>“He took you to see Love Amongst the Dragons?” Suki smiles. “Isn’t that, like, the most romantic story in Fire Nation history?”</p><p>“Is it?” Sokka frowns. “Huh. Makes sense, I guess. What were we talking about?” he asks, suddenly desperate to change the subject. </p><p>“How you know Zuko well enough to know his exact flower preferences,” Suki responds with a smirk. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko loves the fire lilies. He hugs Sokka in gratitude and then kindly asks a servant to place them on the desk in their room. His bashful smile at being handed flowers is something that Sokka will remember for a long time, and he wonders what else he can do for Zuko to get him to smile like that again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko spends his free time with Sokka. Even when he has something else to do, like write a letter or review a scroll given to him by one of his advisors, he finds Sokka and they sit in comfortable silence as he works. That is, if Sokka himself finds something else to do. When he has nothing to focus on he talks and talks and Zuko nods and pauses what he is doing when he realizes Sokka is telling a story, even though he has definitely told it before. </p><p>“-but then the second fish hook...oh wait. You’ve heard this one before, haven’t you? Sorry, I’m probably boring you, I should stop distracting you now.”</p><p>“No!” Zuko says quickly, his eyes snapping up to Sokka’s. “I mean, yes I have heard it before, but no you aren’t boring me. I don’t mind, really. I just like to spend time with you.”</p><p>Sokka beams, his insides feeling pleasantly warm like he just had a long drink of tea. “I enjoy spending time with you, too, Zuko.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and doesn’t see Zuko until that evening. Zuko had told him this would happen, but it’s still weird to go so long without seeing him. Lunch is lonely, and at dinner he finds he has no appetite for the plate in front of him as he waits for Zuko to join him at the table. </p><p>He spends all of two seconds thinking about how unusual it is for him to not feel hungry when Zuko walks in, his whole body tense, and Sokka frowns as he watches him take a seat without even looking at Sokka. He stares at his plate before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. </p><p>Sokka is silent, watching his friend. An important part of guarding someone is being able to read their emotions and knowing how to help them. Not just physical needs like, you know, keeping them alive. But helping Zuko feel comfortable in his own skin is an important part of helping him feel comfortable in the palace.</p><p>“You had a rough day,” he says, and it isn’t a question. </p><p>Zuko finally looks up at him, and Sokka can see how some of the tension visibly leaves his face and shoulders as he does. “Yeah.” He tries to force a laugh, but it dies quickly, and his eyes glance at Sokka’s plate. “Why haven’t you eaten?”</p><p>Sokka shrugs. “I was waiting for you. I missed you at lunch, you know.” </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re completely helpless without me,” Zuko teases, and Sokka rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. Now do you want to talk about your day?”</p><p>Zuko pauses. “It’s stupid. I don’t want to burden you with my complaints.”</p><p>“Dude, are you kidding? It’s not a burden at all, it’s called being your friend, so please talk to me,” Sokka says.</p><p>Zuko gives him a lingering look. “I think...it would help to talk about it.” </p><p>“Perfect. Now grab your plate and follow me,” Sokka says, standing up. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Zuko asks, bewildered but still following his friend. </p><p>“You’ve been stuck in here all day, we’re going to have a picnic,” Sokka tells him, marching to the gardens without hesitation. Zuko’s steps quicken to walk by his side, and as Sokka sneaks a glance at his face, he’s pleased to see Zuko’s genuine smile finally making an appearance. </p><p>They sit under a tree near the pond, their backs leaning against the trunk. Zuko uses his hands to add some heat to their cold meal and Sokka finds himself getting distracted more than once by the great view of the sunset. </p><p>His appetite having miraculously reappeared, Sokka stuffs his face as Zuko explains his day. The meetings had gone well until afterward when one of the council members had practically cornered Zuko and demanded why he had been refusing to so much as meet with any potential suitors. Zuko doesn’t elaborate on why he doesn’t want to meet with the suitors, but he sounds irritated as he describes the interaction. </p><p>“I’ve been working so hard for over four years, trying to restore love throughout the entire world, yet they seem to only be fixated on my personal love life. It’s ridiculous and humiliating and incredibly frustrating,” Zuko huffs. “Meeting with suitors? It sounds awful. I’m going to put that off as long as possible.” </p><p>Sokka hums thoughtfully. The whole idea annoys him. Zuko meeting with suitors, a council member cornering him, Zuko getting married to some stranger. If he were Zuko’s bodyguard, he would definitely help him out of uncomfortable conversations like that. </p><p>Zuko takes a break to finally start on his dinner, and Sokka pats him on the knee to comfort him. He’s tempted to let his hand linger there, but he somehow manages to pull it away after a few moments. “Don’t worry Zuko,” he says. “I might just have a solution to this problem.” </p><p>Zuko gapes at him and Sokka wonders why his friend is suddenly blushing, but he decides not to press him for answers. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sokka hadn’t given Zuko an exact date for when he would leave, but after a week, he worries he’s starting to overstay his welcome, and decides his list has made some very good progress and is ready to be shared. </p><p>“Zuko! Are you free right now?” he asks quickly after breakfast. It isn’t necessary, part of being a bodyguard includes knowing Zuko’s schedule, and he knows that there are no meetings until after lunch.</p><p>“Yes, what did you want to do?” Zuko smiles, and Sokka has to remind himself not to stare too openly. </p><p>“Uh, I was thinking we could go for a walk? I wanted to...talk to you about something.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes light up just slightly. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something, too. Do you want to go to the gardens?”</p><p>“The gardens sound perfect right now,” Sokka grins back, leading the way. They step into the fresh morning air, and he isn’t surprised when Zuko gravitates to the pond. He prepared for this, and he pulls out some bread and offers the chunk to Zuko, who beams and takes a seat to start feeding the turtleducks there. </p><p>Sokka sits down by his side, and they spend a few minutes holding out bread crumbs until the turtleducks decide they have had enough and resume their swimming. </p><p>“So, did you want to tell me what's on your mind?” Sokka prompts, and Zuko gives him a glance.</p><p>“You can go first,” he says quickly, nudging Sokka’s shoulder with his own. </p><p>“Okay, Zuko, you know how amazing I think you are, right?” Sokka asks, and Zuko blushes but he nods. “I’ve been thinking about something all week. Well, maybe it’s been on my mind for longer than that, but only this week did I realize how much it makes sense. </p><p>“It’s just that, we both feel safe when we are with each other. Whether that is at night or during the day, I can relax because I know I can look out for you, and I know you look out for me in return. And that got me thinking, thinking about how when I’m gone it’s scary to wonder about possible attempts on your life. That attempt that happened six months ago, after which I, you know, started sleeping next to you every night? It was so hard to go back home after that. I was so worried about what would happen to you with me gone. But when I’m with you, watching over you, I can relax. I can breathe.”</p><p>“I feel the same way,” Zuko says breathlessly. “Having you around...I feel so much peace. Sokka, I don’t know how to explain just how much I love having you here.” </p><p>“That’s great!” Sokka beams. “And that is why I have a proposal for you.”</p><p>“A proposal?” Zuko’s eyes widen in shock. </p><p>“Yes! I was wondering, Zuko...do you want me to be your bodyguard?”</p><p>Zuko blinks once, twice at Sokka, his expression slowly turning more and more confused. “My what?”</p><p>“Your bodyguard! That way I can always keep an eye on you, and we will both know you’re being watched over by the best of the best. Plus, we’ll get to spend lots of time together! We love doing that!” Sokka insists. </p><p>Zuko’s lips are turning down into a frown. “And so you think the obvious step forward for that would be...to become my bodyguard?” </p><p>“Yes! I have been working on a list of reasons why this whole week!” he pulls out the paper proudly and hands it to Zuko, watching him as he reads:</p><p>
  <em> Reasons Why Sokka Would Be a Great Bodyguard for Lord Zuko: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is good at keeping an eye on Zuko </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wants to always protect Zuko </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He helps Zuko feel safe at night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knows Zuko better than anyone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He can read Zuko’s emotions </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gets along with Zuko </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He and Zuko enjoy spending time together </em>
</p><p>Zuko is silent after he finishes reading, lowering the paper but still not looking at Sokka. “So you think these reasons make you qualified to be my bodyguard?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Which means?”</p><p>“Keeping you safe all the time. Hopefully with the title I can actually go to your meetings with you and whatnot, stay by your side more often than not. I’d just add that to everything else I’ve been doing all week, but as my job!”</p><p>“Including the sleeping in my bed part.” Zuko says, and it’s not a question. </p><p>“Well, yeah, it makes sense, doesn’t it? It’s nice for me too, so you don’t even have to pay me for sleeping with you.” </p><p>Zuko visibly flinches at that, and he stands up abruptly, letting the list fall to the ground. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I should’ve been paying you.”</p><p>Sokka sighs. “No, it’s not like that, I’m happy to do all those things for you for free. Just, you know, I can take on the title of bodyguard. That way I’m not so much of an intruder here.”</p><p>“You’re not an intruder,” Zuko snaps. “Have you ever considered that I want you here?”</p><p>“Oh,” Sokka says. “Well, yeah, but I just want to do something for you in return-“</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything for me, Sokka. You are more than welcome here even if you aren’t doing me any favors. How shallow do you think I am?”</p><p>“That’s not what I...” Sokka huffs and stands up, facing him. “No, listen. If you don’t want me as your bodyguard, that’s totally fine, I just thought it would be fun to spend more time together.” </p><p>“You don’t get it,” Zuko shakes his head sharply. “You don’t have to do something for me in order to be with me. I don’t <em> want </em>you to do something for me. I just want you...to want to be with me.”</p><p>He won’t make eye contact with Sokka, his shoulders slumped, his face more pale than usual. </p><p>Sokka frowns. “Of course I want to be with you.”</p><p>“Not in the same way I want, obviously.” Zuko’s chest is heaving and he’s still not looking at Sokka, and Sokka feels like he’s definitely missing something, but he’s worried about pushing Zuko for answers right now. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Zuko cuts him off. </p><p>“Never mind. I’m sorry I got angry,” he says quietly, and as he starts to walk away. Sokka is left feeling lost and confused and most of all, sad for making Zuko feel this way. </p><p>As soon as Zuko disappears, Sokka realizes he never got to say what he wanted to talk about. He stares at the water for several moments, mind racing, when an idea comes to him. He bends down to pick up his list and puts it back in his pocket. </p><p>Sokka walks through the palace hallways that he once got lost in but can now navigate without a second thought. His pace is quick and determined, and so is his knock when he reaches Suki’s door.</p><p>She opens it after a few moments, looking curious, and she tilts her head when she sees Sokka's expression. “What’s wrong?” she asks. She is in the middle of doing her warrior makeup, and she raises an unfinished eyebrow.</p><p>“I screwed up. I made Zuko upset and I’m not sure how,” he sighs, and she opens the door wider to let him inside before closing it. </p><p>“Tell me what happened,” she says gently, sitting on her bed and patting the space next to her, and he takes a seat and explains their conversation in the garden. He tells her about the assassination attempts on Zuko, about how worried he is about their friend, about how wonderful the week with him was and how every week could be like that as Zuko’s bodyguard.</p><p>“But he got all weird about it and said he didn’t want me to feel obligated to do stuff for him to be around him, and something about how he just wanted me to want to be with him,” Sokka finishes. </p><p>Suki is quiet for a few moments, and he turns to look at her. “What? I know that look on your face, what are you thinking?”</p><p>“You said he wouldn’t have to pay you to sleep with him?” she asks, wincing. </p><p>Sokka’s shoulders slump. “Not the best phrasing, sure, that’s on me, but you know what I was going for and so did he.”</p><p>“Sokka,” she begins with the same tone used to explain something simple to a child. “What do you imagine you would do as Zuko’s bodyguard?”</p><p>“I’ll show you my finished list! It explains it perfectly,” Sokka says, reaching into his pocket and handing it to her. Suki reads it over a few times.</p><p>“Okay, that’s good,” Suki nods. “This is what a bodyguard does?”</p><p>“I guess,” Sokka shrugs, still unsure on what her point is. </p><p>“Let me show you something.” Suki walks over to her desk, writes something on the paper, and returns to hand it back to Sokka. The only thing that has changed is that Suki has crossed out a word and added another at the top. </p><p>“‘Reasons Why Sokka Would Be a Great Boyfriend for Lord Zuko’,” he reads aloud, panic flaring up inside him as soon as he does. “What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Sokka, you two have been dancing around each other for ages. I don’t know how much you realize it, but you don’t treat Zuko like you do your other friends. There is something different about your relationship.”</p><p>Sokka feels like it’s suddenly more difficult to breathe. “Like what?”</p><p>“I can think of many examples, but for one, you two have been sleeping in the same bed during your visits here for six months,” she points out. “I just assumed the two of you got your acts together, but it soon became clear that wasn’t the case.”</p><p>“No, it was because…” Sokka sighs, standing up to pace, a habit he picked up from Zuko. “After that assassination attempt, I was so worried about him, I couldn’t sleep even when I was in the palace. I asked if I could stay in his room, just so I could know he was okay. I had every intention of sleeping on the floor or in a fancy armchair or something, but he immediately pulled me into his bed and said he has a hard time sleeping alone. It was the best night of sleep of my life. It just made sense to keep it up, after that.”</p><p>“And I think that is an important part of your list,” Suki nods. “Just read it over.” </p><p>Sokka takes a deep breath. </p><p>
  <em> Reasons Why Sokka Would Be a Great Boyfriend for Lord Zuko: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is good at keeping an eye on Zuko </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wants to always protect Zuko </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He helps Zuko feel safe at night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knows Zuko better than anyone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He can read Zuko’s emotions </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gets along with Zuko </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He and Zuko enjoy spending time together </em>
</p><p>Sokka reads the list over several times, realization hitting him with every line. </p><p>He thinks of watching Zuko the night they left the palace, how natural it felt, how happy he was to see Zuko enjoying himself.  How in those rare moments when he wasn’t watching Zuko, Zuko was watching him. </p><p>He thinks of Zuko smiling as Sokka tells him tales that he’s heard dozens of times, never bothering to stop him no matter how many times Sokka reminds him he can say something if he’s heard the story before. </p><p>He thinks of the two of them in the privacy of Zuko’s room that is often referred to as <em> their </em>room, of the peaceful nights as they fall asleep in each other’s arms and then the intimacy in the mornings they share together. </p><p>He thinks of knowing Zuko’s flower preferences, of their picnic in the gardens, of how annoyed he felt at the idea of Zuko having to meet with suitors. Of feeding turtleducks, of reading in the library, of their hands brushing together, of the day when he jumped off the balloon just to hug Zuko eight seconds sooner than if he had just waited to land, of Zuko carrying him to the palace and holding his hand as they treated his ankle.</p><p>He thinks of every moment not only this week, but in the past few months when it was painfully obvious that he wanted Zuko to be more than a friend to him.</p><p>
  <em> "I just want you to want to be with me."  </em>
</p><p>...and Zuko wanted the same thing.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Sokka stares at the list, eyes focused on Suki’s title adjustment. “I think...I don’t want to be Zuko’s bodyguard. I want to be his boyfriend.”</p><p>Suki nods. “Yes, you do.”</p><p>“I’m so stupid,” Sokka groans. “It’s not like either of us were being subtle about it! No wonder he reacted the way he did when I said I wanted to be his stupid <em> bodyguard </em>.”</p><p>“It’s okay, at least you figured it out now,” she says gently. </p><p>“Wait,” Sokka looks up from his list to her face. “How did you...how did you know?”</p><p>"Everyone knows,” she smirks. “Everyone except for him. Go fix that.”</p><p>Sokka doesn’t need to be told twice. That moment is not the first and definitely not the last when he feels grateful to have an incredibly smart, kind, thoughtful ex-girlfriend as a best friend. He gives her a quick hug before running out her door and through the hallways of the palace. He ignores the surprised looks from servants in the halls and waves off the concerned looking warriors he runs past and then stumbles into the library where, just as he suspected, Zuko is pacing. </p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko says, eyes wide in surprise. </p><p>“Hey,” Sokka grabs onto one of the shelves, the other hand clutching his side. “One sec, let me...” he bends over, catching his breath. He had underestimated the distance to this part of the palace. “I hate running, but I did it for you.” </p><p>Zuko is staring at him like he can’t believe he’s there. “Sokka, listen, about what I said earlier, forget it.”</p><p>“No, wait, listen to me for a second,” Sokka tells him, pushing himself off the shelf and walking to stand in front of Zuko. “I was an idiot. I’ve been an idiot for a while, actually, but I only just realized it. I don’t want to be your bodyguard, Zuko. I want to be your boyfriend.”</p><p>“What?” Zuko’s eyes widen again. “You do?”</p><p>“Yes, of course I do. I want to be with you, I always have, I always will, and I was too stupid to think you’d want to be with me.”</p><p>“Of course I want to be with you. I definitely want to be your boyfriend,” Zuko says, taking Sokka’s hand, and Sokka beams in response. </p><p>“Oh, that’s great, because I’ve spent this entire trip convincing myself that I should stay here longer to be with you, I really am not ready to leave you just yet,” Sokka admits, pulling out the paper with Suki’s edit and handing it to Zuko. “I could come up with many more reasons why I would be a great boyfriend to you, but I think this is a good start. I just need to make sure to add ‘because I love you’ to the list.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes light up. “I love you too, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka takes that as his cue, and he leans in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Katara,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remember when I said I was maybe going to become Zuko’s bodyguard? Yeah change of plans. I’m now his boyfriend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sokka </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cue Katara receiving the letter and screaming. Let me know what you guys think! :)</p><p>Follow me on my <a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/">Avatar the Last Airbender blog</a> for lots of Zukka content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>